A hidden love
by Athena Sapphire Night
Summary: Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha wish I did but don't

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha wish I did but don't.

_**A hidden love **_

**Chapter 1**

"SIT!! Inuyasha I have had enough of you mistreating me. And no I will not stay here with that dead _**BITCH." **_Kagome yelled.

"Don't talk about Kikyo that way and if you like it your not Kikyo is joining the group!"

"Inuyasha I agree with Kagome-sama I don't think it's a good idea for Kikyo to join the group."

"Yeah Inuyasha I agree with Miroku." Sango said as kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"Shut up and deal with it!" Inuyasha says getting very angry.

"If she stays then I go!!" Kagome says as she picks up her adopted son.

"NO you don't……."

"Sit!! I am going home!"

"If Kagome leaves we leave." Sango and Miroku say in harmony.

"No you guys have to stay and get your revenge, so please don't let me ruin it." Kagome says as she holds up her hands and trying to hold back the tears.

"Go like I care." Inuyasha says as he looks at Kikyo and pulls her closer.

"Fine I will!!" Kagome stumps off into the forest.

"Where are we going mama?"

"I don't know Shippo." Kagome says as tears run down her face.

"Mama are you ok?" Shippo said with concerned in his voice.

"Don't worry Shippo every thing is going to be fine I promise.

Hours pasted and the sun started to set as the walked. The keep walking till the sun had completely set.

"Shippo…..Shippo." Kagome said looking at her sleeping kit.

As Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag form her yellow pack she laid it on the ground and put him in it as she put a barrier around them as they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinistera: Hey guys I am really sorry for not updating sooner I just have been in a lot of stuff going on but I will try to update sooner next time. So please don't hate me. And I kind of am in a writer's block and well if you want to help with some ideas that would be helpful Well any ways here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha wish I did but don't.

Chapter 2 A feisty miko

As the night ended and the day began our little miko started to stir. Kagome awoke feeling a demonic energy nearby. A strong one at that. Kagome got up and got her bow and arrows as she walked out of the barrier. Unknown to Kagome is that that she was walking into a death zone for humans.

Kagome walked for about ten minutes until she found what she sensed. Sesshomaru. Kagome was about to leave until the next thing Kagome knew, she was being held up three feet in the air by her neck. "Human why are you here alone without the stupid half-breed?" Asked a stoic icy voice. "Let me down now Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. "Don't raise your voice to me unless you have a death wish. Now answer my question." Sesshomaru said. Seconds went by and there was not a sound. "Answer this Sesshomaru now you fitly human!" Sesshomaru said with a hint of annoyance.

As Kagome stayed silent Sesshomaru was losing his cool. "YOUR brother Inuyasha is with that clay pot, so I left with my kit. Now can you please put me down?" Kagome half yell. Sesshomaru was shock though his stoic masked stayed in place. Kagome got a idea "Hey Sesshomaru I want to help rejuvenate your arm that Inuyasha cut off, so that he will feel betrayed and I could do it so you would be able to wield the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru stud there thinking. "Fine." Sesshomaru slowly let her down. Kagome put her arm on Sesshomaru and in a second a blinding light came and left as quickly as it came.

When the light subsided their stud Sesshomaru with both arms. When Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome walking back the way she came. Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk into the forest until she was out of site then turned himself and left.

When Kagome got back to the barrier a little bundle of orange fluffiness tackled her. "Hey there Shippo." "Mama, where'd you go?" Shippo said in between sobs and sniffles. "I just went to check out the forest to make sure there was nothing that's was going to try and hurt you ok." "Ok!" Shippo said as he jumped off Kagome. "Hey mama can you get me my coloring book and canyons please?" "Yes I can" Kagome said as she walked to her yellow bag. After about one to two minutes Kagome handed Shippo the book and canyons. "Thank you mama."

Shippo started to color as Kagome started a fire to cook the ramen for them to eat. Ten minutes later Kagome yelled for Shippo to put the coloring book and canyons away and to come and eat. "Yes mama." Shippo said as he started to clean up the mess on the ground.

After they ate Kagome picked up Shippo and they started to walk away from their camp site. After walking to about noon Kagome stopped. "Shippo you can go play for a bit I am going to start to make lunch ok." "Alright." Shippo said as he ran off to play. "Oh and don't go too far. Stay where I can see you." Kagome yelled to Shippo. "Yes mama." Shippo yelled back. As Kagome was cooking the ramen she heard a noise also sensing a shard of the jewel coming her way. The jewel was coming at an unbelievable speed but not as fast a Koga of the wolves.

Kagome looked for Shippo to see him a little too close to where the jewel was coming from. "Shippo come here now!" Kagome yelled as she got her bow and arrows ready for what was to come. When Shippo got near his adopted mother he asked what was wrong. Kagome told him of what she sensed and her worry. Not even a minute after Kagome said that a little girl in an orange and tan checkered kimono and a green obi ran out of the trees. She was barefooted and had black hair that went to her mid back and a small pony tail on the right side of her head. She looked about 7 years old. After a couple a seconds after she ran out of the forest a snake like thing came out of the forest. The creature had a snake head, cat paws for the front feet and horses

for the back, a weasel's tail, and spikes going all down its back with tiger teeth.

Kagome seeing that the girl was Rin follower of Sesshomaru. Rin was running right to Kagome and Shippo. "Rin!" yelled Shippo as he was about to jump off Kagome's shoulder. The demon stopped as 'it' seen the others in the clearing. "Woman give me your jewel shards." 'It' growled out as Rin ran behind Kagome. "No." Kagome said. The demon lunged forward. Ahhh! Bang! "What the hell." Growled the demon as it flew back. "Kagome?" asked Shippo. "What was that?" asked Rin. "That was a barrier." Kagome said as she drew back her bow aiming at the demon that dares to attack them. Kagome dropped the barrier as soon as the arrow was released flying to the demon, aimed at were the jewel shard was.

Else were

As Sesshomaru got to camp all you could see was destruction. Sesshomaru was pissed, how dare something come into his camp. Wait where was Rin, was she all right was what ran though Sesshomaru's mind at the moment.

Sesshomaru even though he didn't show his emotions was very worried for his all so happy and playful ward. There. Jaken. Sesshomaru walked towards the toad demon. Jaken woke by getting kicked into a tree. "Ahh!!! Oh milord!" Jaken said as he got to his knees. "Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru said in a tone that clearly said 'tell me now or your life is forfeit'. "Um well you see milord..." "I don't repeat myself." "I don't know milord." Jaken replied.

Back with Kagome

The arrow hit the demon purifying it the instant it touched it. After the demon was purified Kagome went and picking up the jewel purifying it the instant she touched it. Turning around she smiled brightly at the children. "Rin are you ok?" Kagome questioned the little girl. "Yes pretty lady." Kagome laughed, "just call me Kagome." "Um miss Kagome can you help me find lord Sesshomaru." "I don't mind sweetly." Kagome said in a motherly tone ", but would you like to eat with us?" Kagome asked remembering the ramen that she had been cooking.

_Dear Reads_

I apologize but this the best I can do right now I am sorry but I am kind getting writers block and my skit I had written for this and all my others have been deleted by some virus I had all my stories on a flash drive but I forgot to put the skits so I have to come up with an all new story line for this destiny and destiny is a strange thing and I am sorry but if anyone has any idea for any of my stories please feel free to give me ideas to restart thanks and I am sorry about all this but be assured I will never abandon and or discontinue any of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I am working on other skits but as a reread my Inuyasha stories I come to realize that they don't make some sense and so I am going to rewrite all Inuyasha stories to make them better so please hold out till then my readers. **

**Sincerely, ****Sinistera of the Akatsuki**


End file.
